The present invention relates to a compact transportable folding chair and more particularly pertains to allowing a person to easily carry a chair on their back to provide seating at a distant location.
The use of folding chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, folding chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a seat that folds up for easy storage and transport are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a compact transportable folding chair for allowing a person to easily carry a chair on their back to provide seating at a distant location.
In this respect, the compact transportable folding chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person to easily carry a chair on their back to provide seating at a distant location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved compact transportable folding chair which can be used for allowing a person to easily carry a chair on their back to provide seating at a distant location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of folding chairs now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved compact transportable folding chair. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved compact transportable folding chair which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a seat portion comprised of a horizontal support. The horizontal support includes a forward tubular support and a rearward tubular support in a spaced relationship. The horizontal support includes a central support portion secured between the forward and rearward tubular supports. The central support portion has a padded cushion secured thereto. The central support has opposed side edges. The opposed side edges each have a side tab extending downwardly therefrom. The seat portion has opposed pairs of legs pivotally coupled thereto. The opposed pairs of legs each include a front leg and a rear leg. The front legs have an upper end pivotally coupled with the forward tubular support. The rear legs have an upper end pivotally coupled with the rearward tubular support. The front legs and the rear legs each have a lower end for supporting the seat portion when in an extended position. Each leg has a pivot brace pivotally coupled thereto. Each pivot brace has a free outer end pivotally coupled with a respective side tab of the central support. A backrest portion is pivotally coupled with the seat portion. The backrest portion includes a pair of side supports. The side supports have lower ends pivotally coupled with the rearward tubular support of the horizontal support of the seat portion. One of the side supports has an aperture formed therein. The pair of side supports have a fabric back support secured therebetween. The fabric back support has an upper edge and a lower edge. A pair of carrying straps are coupled with respect to the backrest portion. The carrying straps each have an upper end secured to the upper edge of the fabric back support and a lower edge secured to the lower edge of the fabric back support in a spaced relationship. A support tray is removably coupled with the backrest portion. The support tray has a vertical support member extending downwardly therefrom. The support tray includes a horizontal support member having a support collar extending upwardly therefrom. The support collar has an open upper end for rotatably receiving the vertical support member therein. The horizontal support member has an inner end removably received within the aperture of the side support of the backrest portion. The support tray includes a cup holding block secured to the horizontal support member. The cup holding block has a cup receiving recess formed therein.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved compact transportable folding chair which has all the advantages of the prior art folding chairs and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved compact transportable folding chair which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved compact transportable folding chair which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved compact transportable folding chair which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a compact transportable folding chair economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved compact transportable folding chair for allowing a person to easily carry a chair on their back to provide seating at a distant location.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved compact transportable folding chair including a seat portion comprised of a horizontal support. The horizontal support includes a forward tubular support and a rearward tubular support in a spaced relationship. The horizontal support includes a central support portion secured between the forward and rearward tubular supports. The central support portion has a padded cushion secured thereto. The central support has opposed side edges. The seat portion has opposed pairs of legs pivotally coupled thereto. A backrest portion is pivotally coupled with the seat portion. A pair of carrying straps are coupled with respect to the backrest portion. A support tray is removably coupled with the backrest portion. These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.